


《拷问》chapter12

by lordxiaomao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordxiaomao/pseuds/lordxiaomao





	《拷问》chapter12

Chapter12  
上

浴室里，雾气腾腾，自称直男的哈利和性取向不明的伏地魔对视着，一个全裸泡在池子里，一个有强奸少年的倾向，一时间整个浴室只有流水的潺潺的声。

伏地魔先错开了视线，哈利看见他轻微的叹了口气。

“我也不是。”

伏地魔轻声回答道，他朝池子的方向走了过来，哈利注意到他右手腕上多了个刻满文字的象牙手镯。

哈利立马紧张了起来，心中警铃大作，虽然伏地魔说他也是直的，可是上次哈利和他见面的时候伏地魔都快把他扒光了。哈利用手扶着浴池的边缘，想迅速的跳出池子跑向自己的隐形衣以及魔杖。

“别动。”伏地魔用魔杖指着哈利，他继续走着，目视前方，仿佛哈利不存在。

哈利感觉自己的肩膀一沉，他被无形的力量摁回了浴池。

“你现在出去，别人会，讨论。”伏地魔边走边说。

哈利有些疑惑，听伏地魔的语气，是害怕别人传哈利和他的绯闻？难道伏地魔不知道现在所有人都认为哈利把他迷得神魂颠倒？

“我洗澡洗很快，我走了以后，你再出去。”伏地魔快速的经过哈利，走到了池子的另一端，停了下来，侧身站着。哈利盯着伏地魔，不敢移开视线，深怕对方忽然一个回头袭击自己。

哈利注意到，伏地魔明显有些疲惫，他衣领被汗水浸湿了，脸上也有一层薄汗，可能是之前融合魂器耗费了大量的精力，现在的伏地魔看起来并不想和哈利多纠缠。

浴池另一端的伏地魔开始解自己的衣服，哈利看着他苍白的手先解开了领子，露出了修长的脖子，然后是锁骨位置的扣子，当伏地魔要解位于胸口的第三个扣子的时候，他的手停在了半空中。伏地魔回头，猩红的眸子对上了哈利翠绿的眼睛。

“别盯着我看了，波特，我的身体和你的没有任何区别。”伏地魔不满的抿紧嘴。

哈利当然知道这一点，他疑惑的说：“那你继续啊，就当我不存在好了。”

既然没区别，被看一下也没什么吧。和这么危险的一个巫师在同一个浴室里，哈利才不敢移开视线。

伏地魔嘴角不高兴的拉下了，他转过身，面对哈利。

“我最近听了很多关于你的传闻。”伏地魔走了过来，他朝哈利出一个嘲讽的笑容：“你似乎在两性关系上非常的，开放。”

伏地魔走到了哈利的眼前，哈利感觉周围的空气都变沉重了，伏地魔身上的魔力总能让哈利觉得压迫感十足。哈利朝角落里缩了缩，伸手拦过来更多的泡沫，把自己裹的严严实实的。

“格兰芬多的救世主，一直很受欢迎。”伏地魔弯下腰靠近哈利，他灵巧的手指解开了第三个扣子，袍子的领子因重力下垂，更多的皮肤露了出来，这使得哈利可以看到伏地魔瘦骨嶙峋的胸膛，粘着汗珠的苍白皮肤，哈利眼神恍惚了起来，伏地魔比和他在一起的时候更瘦了。

“我想你不至于饥不择食吧。”伏地魔冷笑着。

哈利眨巴眨巴眼，消化着伏地魔说的话，经过复杂的逻辑推理后，哈利焕然大悟。

“自信点。”好心肠的格兰芬多年轻人对伏地魔露出一个礼貌的微笑：“我觉得，你的身材还是不错的。”

单纯的哈利认为伏地魔想变得受欢迎，但是因为他的相貌过于恐怖于是处处碰壁。现在伏地魔手里有魔杖，而哈利没有，为了生命安全，哈利决定说点好听的话，来保证伏地魔的心情愉悦，上次伏地魔发怒，哈利差点没保住身为男人的贞操。

哈利看见伏地魔的手轻微的颤抖了一下，接着对方直起腰，后退一步，远离哈利，并不动声色的拉紧了自己的衣领，伏地魔冷冰冰的盯了一会儿哈利，快速的走开了。

伏地魔挥了挥魔杖，浴室里马上充满了浓稠的迷雾，视线一下模糊了起来。现在浴室的能见度不足三米。

哈利探出身子，朝伏地魔走的方向张望着。

“我看不见你了！”哈利朝浴室叫喊着，他更加紧张了，深怕伏地魔会突然出现在他身旁袭击他。

“你就没有一点隐私观念吗？”伏地魔的声音穿过迷雾，哈利听出对方已经开始生气了。

哈利颤巍巍的在浴池里缩成一团，好吧，伏地魔想要隐私，可是哈利现在最想要的是安全感啊！

视线被阻断后，哈利的听觉开始变得敏感，他听到伏地魔赤脚在地板上走动着，接着是一阵杂乱的布料摩擦声，片刻后，哈利清晰的听见了衣服落在地上的声音，这使得他心惊肉跳了一下。

哈利努力的探着头，想看伏地魔到底去哪里了。但是眼前是一片浓稠的白色，完全看不见任何东西。

哈利越发疑神疑鬼起来，他看着波纹四起的水面，心想，伏地魔不会从水里面偷偷游过来袭击他吧。哈利开始焦虑，他仔细的听着，伏地魔的方向没有任何声音了。

“伏地魔？”哈利试探的喊了一声，特别希望对方能回应他一下，好让他确定位置。

但是，哈利的声音在浴室里空荡荡的回荡着，没有人回应他。

哈利忍不住了，他整个人潜入了水中，水里的能见度更好一些，他可以看到浴池的四壁。哈利仔细的看了一圈，哪里也没有伏地魔的身影，这使他越发恐惧。

“你在试图淹死自己吗？”伏地魔的声音从水面上传来，他嘲笑着哈利的偷窥行为。

哈利浮出了水面大口的呼吸着，浴室里的雾气已经消失了，伏地魔就站在他身旁，并穿好了黑袍子，扣子紧紧的扣到最上面，看起来干净清爽。

哈利不由的感叹，他真是洗澡神速。

“我只是，你知道的。”哈利尴尬的笑着：“有点担心你。。。。。。”

哈利真的非常担心伏地魔会突然袭击自己，而这话在伏地魔那里听来就是另一个意思了。

伏地魔一脸受够被哈利骚扰的表情，他弯下腰，冰冷的手搭在了哈利赤裸的肩膀上，这使得哈利再起心惊肉跳了起来。

“别花言巧语了，我说过你的那些把戏对我没有用。”伏地魔轻柔的说道，哈利觉得这样语气的伏地魔更加危险。

“我说的都是实话。”哈利真的没有说假话。

伏地魔看起来更加生气了，他落在哈利肩膀上的手收紧了，这抓的哈利有点疼。

伏地魔深深的叹了口气。

“你之前偷走了我的东西。”伏地魔决定不再和对方纠缠了，这个愚蠢的格兰芬多年轻人简直没皮没脸：“我想现在该物归原主了。”

哈利回想了一下，没有头绪。

“我的金杯。”伏地魔猩红的眸子里闪耀着不详的光芒：“你把它藏在哪里了？”

哈利想起来了，之前他、赫敏以及罗恩三个人去古灵阁偷了金杯。

“我把它藏在了你永远不能碰的地方”哈利说道，伏地魔的手捏的更紧了，他尖锐的指甲陷入哈利的皮肤。

哈利吃疼的倒抽一口气，但是并没有因此屈服。伏地魔冷哼一声，他板正哈利的脸，使哈利只能直视他的眼睛。哈利感到了疼痛，他挣扎着抓住了伏地魔的手腕，不同的记忆片段在哈利的眼前闪过，伏地魔在他脑子里横冲直撞，粗暴极了。

伏地魔看到了一片茂密的森林，他可以认出这里是奥贝森林，这里曾经栖息着很多龙。伏地魔继续翻看着哈利的记忆，他看见黑发男孩拿着金杯走到了一大块透明的水晶石面前，将金杯放在了上面，金杯像沉入水中一样沉入了水晶中。

伏地魔懊恼的松开了哈利，停止了摄神取念

“厄里斯水晶石。”伏地魔冷冰冰的注视着因疼痛而面色苍白的哈利：“你比我想象的要聪明，波特。”

厄里斯水晶石以它神奇的功效闻名魔法世界，经过打磨，它可以做成厄里斯魔镜。哈利将金杯藏在了水晶石里面，这就和当年邓布利多把魔法石藏在魔镜里面一样。伏地魔就算找到那里也取不出里面的金杯。

伏地魔盯着哈利露出来的光洁背部，笑了，既然拿不到金杯，那今天就收走哈利身上的灵魂碎片吧。这样伏地魔就可以毫无顾忌的操控和伤害哈利了。

伏地魔伸出自己的左手，用魔杖在手腕处轻轻一划，随着魔杖的移动，伏地魔的手腕上出现了一道伤口，并迅速的溢出鲜红的血液。他从后面抓住了哈利的脖子，将对方拉近自己。

“你干什么？！”哈利大叫了起来，伏地魔离他太近了，他挣扎了起来。

伏地魔不耐烦的躲开对方溅起的水花，将自己的血滴在了哈利额头的伤疤上。

哈利尖叫了起来，他疼苦的捂住了自己的伤疤，感觉自己头疼欲裂。伏地魔抽出魔杖挥舞着，快速的念咒，哈利叫的更大声了，他疼的直冒冷汗。捂住伤口的指缝间冒出了黑色的烟雾，哈利听见了无数人的撕心裂肺的尖叫，有男人有女人，他们混在在一起，嘈杂无比。接着哈利眼前一切都变成了血红色，哈利惊恐的看见了很多双手，它们挣扎着伸向哈利。。。。。。

伏地魔看着浴池里的哈利的眼神黯淡了下来，他不再尖叫也不再挣扎，双臂无力的垂在两边，安静的坐着，他被困在了死者的幻境中。

伏地魔伸出手，手指覆上了哈利的额头，闭上了眼睛，让自己滑入哈利的思维深处。刚开始伏地魔的眼前是一片漆黑，接着他看到了一丝微弱的光亮，伏地魔顺着那光芒追寻了过去，光亮越来越强，最终伏地魔找到了光亮的源头，那是一条巨大的白蛇，和斯莱特林的蛇怪差不多大，此时它的身子盘踞成一个圆圈，头藏在身子下面，漂亮的白色鳞片闪耀着光芒。

伏地魔的出现了惊醒了巨蛇，对方慢慢舒展开身子，肌肉线条起伏着，每一个细节都彰显着令人恐惧的力量。蛇头抬起了，它有着猩红的眸子，就和伏地魔一样，它安静的看着面前的伏地魔。

“到这里来，我需要你回来。”伏地魔笑着朝巨蛇伸出了手，他对自己的灵魂拟态的漂亮模样很满意。

巨蛇一点点展开了身子，伏地魔看过去，发现蛇身盘踞的中心似乎有什么东西。

不。

巨蛇嘶嘶的说道，它张开了血盆大口，猛的朝伏地魔袭来，咬住了伏地魔的胳膊，尖锐的牙齿深深的陷入肌肉，力量大的几乎可以碾碎骨头。

巨疼使得伏地魔的精神变得不稳定起来，他的身形透明模糊起来，在完全消失前，伏地魔终于看清了巨蛇身子盘踞的中心保护的是什么。

那是里沉睡着一个黑发婴儿，皮肤白的几乎透明，额头上有着一道闪现形的伤疤。

伏地魔被弹出了哈利的精神世界。

咔嚓。

浴室里，伏地魔右手处传来了龟裂声，他举起手，发现自己佩戴的象牙手镯裂开了一道缝隙。接着更多的碎裂声响起，象牙手镯彻底崩坏了，它变成了无数的碎片，跌落在了地板上，清脆的响声在浴室回荡着。

伏地魔因疼痛的跪倒在地上，随着手镯的消失，他的右手臂像是被无形的刀割裂了，无数细密的伤口争先恐后的出现，并不断的涌出黑色的血液。

怎么可能！

伏地魔不可置信的睁大双眼，他的灵魂碎片袭击了自己。他捂住右臂上的伤口，企图阻止血液的流失，但是没有用，更多的黑色血液从他指缝间流出。巨疼使得伏地魔咬紧牙关，他跌倒在地上，额角全是冷汗。

仪式被打断了，浴池中的哈利清醒了过来，他闻到了空气中浓重的血腥味，回头看见了倒在地上的伏地魔，此时对方的右臂已经血肉模糊了。

哈利意识到，这是中了画地为牢咒后的样子。哈利的心脏狂跳起来，伏地魔绝不能死于画地为牢咒！

哈利立刻爬出了浴池，在伏地魔的身旁蹲下，双手停留在空中，想帮伏地魔捂住伤口，但是又怕自己会把对方弄的更疼。哈利不由的恐慌，之前伏地魔表现的很强大，他还以为伏地魔已经解开诅咒了。可是现在，伏地魔的手臂上的伤口不断扩大，黑色的血液在地板上扩散开，哈利觉得再这样下去伏地魔可能就要因为失血过多死掉了。

“告诉我应该怎么做！”哈利最终还是选择把手摁在了伏地魔的伤口上，血液滑腻的触感让哈利颤抖。

伏地魔艰难的抬头，看见了哈利翠绿色的眼睛，哈利的手按在他伤口上，那份困扰伏地魔很久的灼烧感又出现了，在大量的疼痛中，这份灼烧感显得很异常，它甚至中和了一部分疼痛，这使伏地魔清醒了几分，他一把推开了哈利。

“别碰我！”伏地魔试图站起来，但是他失去了太多的血液，再次跌倒在地上，疼苦的喘息着，几乎失去意识。

哈利连忙上前，扶起有些神志不清的伏地魔，使对方的身子靠着自己，对方在哈利的怀里小幅度的挣扎了起来，哈利一手摁住对方的身子，一手压在对方右手臂的伤口上，试图止血。片刻后，伏地魔又恢复了些神智，他伸出手像是要去抓什么东西，哈利了然，他帮伏地魔捡起跌落在一旁的魔杖，塞进了对方没受伤的左手。

伏地魔疲惫的闭着眼，呼吸急促，他努力适应贯穿全身的巨疼，保持住自己的理智。伏地魔挥起魔杖，虚弱的念着魔咒。跌落在地上的血液开始减少，渐渐的他右手臂上的伤口变小了，一些比较细小的伤口已经痊愈。伏地魔施完了魔咒，他举着魔杖的手无力的垂落在地上，血已经止住了，但是右手臂上还残留着狰狞的伤口。

哈利紧张的看着自己怀里的伏地魔。

“你还好吗？”哈利小心翼翼的问道。

伏地魔缓缓的睁开双眼，刚刚折磨他的巨疼已经褪下了，力量回归，他完全清醒了，并意识到自己又被波特那小子帮助了。伏地魔表情阴翳了起来，他挣脱哈利的怀抱，没受伤的手抓住了哈利的肩膀，愤怒的将哈利压倒在地上，哈利的背撞在了地上，疼痛传来，使的哈利闷哼了一声。

“你似乎对自己的敌人格外关照，波特。”伏地魔恶狠狠的说道。

哈利想挣扎，但是他怕不小心碰倒对方的伤口，于是他乖乖的躺在地上，等待伏地魔的怒气消失。

伏地魔的脑子里一片混乱，那片灵魂简直就像在保护哈利，为了驱赶伏地魔，它甚至攻击了自己主魂，这导致伏地魔佩戴的用来压制诅咒的圣器完全崩坏了。难怪哈利敢在自己的面前晃来晃去，只要有那片灵魂的帮助，伏地魔根本没办法伤害哈利，甚至那片灵魂会帮助哈利打败自己，将伏地魔的致命弱点全部展示给哈利看。

“是邓布利多告诉你的吗！？”伏地魔抓在哈利肩膀上的手用力起来，他猩红的眸子凶狠的盯着哈利。

“告诉我什么？”哈利对伏地魔所说的话完全不知所云。

“别装了！”伏地魔低头冲哈利大吼着：“你早就知道我不能伤害你！”

“嗯？”哈利疑惑的皱起眉，他的目光落在伏地魔抓在自己身上的手，此时对方的指甲已经划破了他的皮肤，留下一道道血痕。

这不正伤害着呢吗？为什么伏地魔说他不能伤害哈利。

“我警告你波特，不要以为有它的保护，我就拿你没办法了！”伏地魔的气息喷在了哈利的脸上，哈利开始觉得他们之间靠的有点太近了。

“好吧。”哈利说道，在完全发怒的伏地魔面前能正常说话的可能世界上只有哈利。

哈利不舒服的向后挪了挪，尽量远离伏地魔。

“我有件事我想提醒你一下。”哈利假装冷静的说道：“我现在是全裸的。”

哈利看着伏地魔，暗示对方赶快放开他，等他穿好衣服了再冲他发火。

伏地魔愣住了，刚刚他太生气都没来得及看周围的情况，他的视线从哈利的脸上开始向下移，经过哈利湿漉漉的脖子，粘着泡沫的赤裸胸膛。。。。。。

伏地魔猛的收回视线，他没敢再往下看，表情从愤怒迅速转换成了显而易见的慌张，伏地魔明显的动摇了，他引以为豪的自控力正在经受考验。本来竖立的瞳孔开始放大变成了圆形，将猩红的眸子压成薄薄的一圈，连放在哈利肩膀上的手都颤抖了起来。

哈利的内心尖叫了起来。

梅林胡子啊！他看起来都弯成别针了！

正常男人是不会对其他男人的裸体有这种奇怪的反应的啊！

哈利慌张的回忆着，赫敏之前给了他一本书，叫做《一百种从强奸犯手下逃脱的方法》，哈利当时只是随便的翻了一下，现在他很后悔，他应该把那本书一字不漏的全部背下来啊！

那本书的第一页写的什么来着？哈利努力回忆着，好像是尽量不要让强奸犯看到自己性感的地方。

哈利紧张的吞咽了一下，他的双手举了起来，伏地魔的视线马上追了过来。在伏地魔的注视下，哈利默默的用手遮住了自己胸前的两枚粉红色乳头。总而言之，哈利打算首先要减少对伏地魔的视觉刺激。

伏地魔的呼吸急促了几分，落在哈利身上的手抖的更厉害了，他眼神慌乱的抖动着，不知道应该具体看向哪里。哈利刚刚的行为反而进一步的挑逗了他。

哈利也注意到了伏地魔的变化，他越发恐惧了起来。哈利在脑子咒骂着自己的莽撞，他就不应该半夜三更出来洗澡。

哈利清清嗓子，翠绿的眼睛仰望着伏地魔，感觉脆弱又美丽，就像雨天里可怜兮兮的小狗，伏地魔因此晃起了神。

“强奸是犯法的。。。。。。”哈利的声音越来越小，因为伏地魔看他的眼神让他越来越害怕。

哈利已经不知道自己在说什么了，他居然希望一个杀人无数完全藐视法律的黑魔王遵守法律！？

“你，你。。。。。。”伏地魔错开了视线，他的眼神慌乱的游离着，可是无论怎么样他都会看到哈利湿漉漉的身子，最终他选择了闭上眼睛。

哈利感觉伏地魔的手松开了自己，这使得他松了口气，感谢法律，感谢广大人民群，感谢伏地魔的自控力。

伏地魔站了起来，他以闭着眼睛的状态转过身，随之舞动的黑色袍角打在了哈利的脸上。伏地魔背对哈利，快速的向浴室门口走去。

哈利从地上爬起来，他发现伏地魔的步伐不像平常那样优雅了，他走的很急，并且在光滑的地板上踉跄了一下，这简直不可思议，毕竟伏地魔身受重伤的时候也固执的要保持步伐优雅。

“你个不知羞耻的格兰芬多！”伏地魔大吼道，他拉开了浴室的门，走了出去，并重重的甩上门。

整个浴室似乎都在抖动，碰撞声在空中回荡着。

哈利一脸懵逼，他怎么就又不知羞耻了？！他又不是故意要裸奔的，而且正常的男性之间裸体不是很正常的吗？这明明就是伏地魔自己有问题，还把责任推卸给哈利！

哈利深深的叹气，他站起来，走到自己的衣物前，拿出魔杖，施了个清洁咒，清理掉了自己身上的泡沫，穿好了衣服，再披上了隐形衣。不管怎么说，下次他出来夜游，绝对不会来这个该死的浴室了！ 

下  
哈利回到宿舍的时候罗恩正在仰面躺在床上打着响亮的呼噜，时不时还吧唧一下嘴，应该是梦见什么吃的东西了。

哈利走到罗恩的床前踹了一脚床柱，罗恩停止了打呼，他迷迷糊糊的翻了个身继续睡了。

哈利将自己的隐形衣收好，他脱去外衣躺在自己的床上，准备睡觉。他还在想伏地魔说的他不能伤害自己到底是什么意思。还有画地为牢咒，当初伏地魔为了救哈利将手伸出了画地为牢的圈，哈利无论如何也不想要伏地魔因为这个魔咒死掉，因为这看上去简直就是伏地魔为了保护他而牺牲了。

哈利烦躁的扯过被子盖在自己的身上，窗外有几只猫头鹰在鸣叫，这会儿已经是深夜了。

明天还是去图书馆找找画地为牢的书吧，说不定可以找到解咒的线索。

哈利闭上了眼睛，在不安中他进入了睡眠。

第二天清晨，哈利被阳光照醒的时候，罗恩已经不在床上了。哈利走到罗恩的床位发现对方留下了一个纸条，哈利捡起读着。

“哈利，斯内普叫我和赫敏今天早上五点就要去帮助学院办理通行证，晚上都不知道能不能回来，你要照顾好自己。罗恩。”

哈利失望的放下纸条，很明显斯内普正在执行伏地魔的命令，他想叫哈利被孤立。哈利简单的收拾洗漱了一下，去礼堂准备吃点早餐，一路上，所有学生见到他都跟见到了恶鬼一样，慌张的躲避着，如果不幸跟哈利对上了视线就会尖叫着跑开。他们都很害怕成为哈利的下一个猎艳对象。

马尔福一看到哈利走进礼堂就站了起来，他看起来想要马上离开，但是出于自尊又不想对哈利示弱，于是他僵硬的站在那里瞪着哈利。

哈利无视了对马尔福，他直直的经过对方，找了个位置坐了下来，开始用餐。

马尔福困惑的和其他斯莱特林的学生对视，他们之前都以为哈利不会轻易的放过马尔福的，毕竟哈利说马尔福秀色可餐，为此他们甚至准备了防狼喷雾。

“他可能换口味了。”一个斯莱特林女生小声的说道：“我刚才发现他看进来的时候了一眼赫奇帕奇的约翰森。”

“那看起来有点腼腆的金发男孩吗？”另一个斯莱特林的男生不可置信的说道：“这才一天就看上别人了！”

马尔福皱着眉，他又看了不远处吃东西的哈利，对方完全没有要过来找马尔福的意思。

“至少，你安全了。”坐在马尔福旁边的女生说道。

马尔福点点头，但是他并没有为此感到很开心。

哈利吃完东西就去图书馆了，他无视了那些落在了自己身上的敌意视线。他在图书馆翻了个遍，没有找到一本关于画地为牢的书。哈利猜测，可能是伏地魔先拿走了所有的书，毕竟他才是急着要解咒的人。

无奈之下，哈利只能扩大搜索范围，他拿了一堆关于恶咒的书找了个位置坐下开始阅读，有些书会蜻蜓点水般的提到一两句画地为牢咒，但是都过于浅显，不是哈利想要的东西。

在哈利读的头昏脑涨的时候，一个关于灵魂的魔咒让他清醒了几分。

亡灵幻境咒，可以召唤亡灵，被施咒的人身上会出现黑色的烟雾，听见亡灵的尖叫声，高级的亡灵幻境咒可以使得被施咒人看到亡灵。

哈利感觉这个咒语的描述很像昨天伏地魔在他身上施的那个，哈利继续往下看，书上写到，如果以血为引子可以召唤出和施咒人有关的灵魂，在古代部分黑巫师对此咒进行变形，以用来召唤自己想要的灵魂。通常的变形有以下三种。。。。。。

书后面的一页被撕掉了，哈利用手摩擦着书中央残留的纸，他觉得很可能是伏地魔撕掉的，所以昨天伏地魔对哈利施了一个有关灵魂的咒语。哈利疑惑的皱眉，他不知道伏地魔是什么目的，是想召唤出亡灵吓唬一下自己吗？

哈利回想起了那些在血雾中挣扎着伸向自己的手，他打了个恶寒，放下了书。哈利觉得自己应该想办法见到赫敏，说说昨天晚上发生的事情，她说不定知道点什么。

下午，无所事事的哈利在学校游荡着，一早上泡在图书馆看书的结果就是，他现在看见密密麻麻的字就想吐，比起读书，哈利更擅长实践。在哈利走到禁林边缘的时候，斯内普出现了，他很生气，快速的朝哈利走了过来，看哈利的表情好像哈利把他的办公室炸了。

哈利立马意识到对方是来找自己的麻烦的，他转头就走。

“站住，波特！”斯内普一把拽住了哈利：“昨天晚上夜游的很快乐嘛！”

哈利翻了个白眼，为什么这个老蝙蝠啥都知道。

“你真是。。。。。。”斯内普深吸一口气像是在平息自己的怒火：“算了，我已经找不到适合你的贬义词了。”

“那你可以尝试着用褒义词啊。”哈利建议到。

斯内普脸色阴沉了下来，他的手捏成了拳头，举起又放下，一瞬间哈利还以为对方要打自己了。

“我准备给你放个假。”斯内普咬牙切齿的说道：“鉴于你最近几天表现不错，你可以离开霍格沃茨三天去圣歌地医院看望你的麻瓜朋友。”

哈利很吃惊，斯内普居然要放过他了！？哈利最近一直在牵挂克莱尔，她的父亲被伏地魔下套了，这导致克莱尔患上了癌症。

“真的？”哈利怀疑的问道。

“卢修斯已经在校门口等着你了，行李也已经搬过去了。”斯内普说道。

哈利还是在怀疑，毕竟斯内普一直热衷于让哈利痛苦。

“十分钟之内，你要是不过去，那你就继续在霍格沃茨呆着吧。”斯内普开始不耐烦。

哈利听了，转身快速的跑向校门口。斯内普深深的叹了一口气，终于送走了一个大麻烦，等哈利三天后回到这里的时候，黑魔王就已经离开了。

昨天半夜的时候，伏地魔忽然来到了斯内普的办公室，他看上去非常的生气，身上的魔力呼啸着，像是刀片一样落在斯内普的身上，斯内普立马恭敬的行礼，深深的低着头。

“主人，出什么事了吗？”斯内普小心翼翼的问道。

“出去！”伏地魔盯着邓布利多的画像，恶狠狠的说道：“我要和他单独说话。”

画像里的邓布利多还在装睡，斯内普站起来，迅速的离开了，并关上了门。

他紧张的在房间外面等待着，肯定是出事了，而且很明显这个事情和哈利有关，黑魔王现在只要情绪异常必然是和哈利有关。

片刻后，门打开了，伏地魔面无表情的走了出去。

斯内普低头，等待着伏地魔的身影完全消失在走廊上。他走进办公室，发现地上一片狼藉，邓布利多的画像中间被割裂了，邓布利多本人跑到了另一幅风景画中。

“发生了什么？！”斯内普问道，他心疼的看着自己跌落在地上的书。

“他刚刚见到了哈利。”邓布利多平淡的说道。

斯内普捡起了自己的书，把它们放回了桌子，又挥了挥魔杖，散落在地上的东西都复原了，但是邓布利多的画布依旧是撕裂的状态，斯内普上前查看，上面还残留着黑魔法的印记，看来黑魔王这次是真的生气了。

“你们谈了什么？”

“汤姆发现了他的七分之一灵魂在保护哈利。”邓布利多郁闷的看着自己画布：“他以为是真正的我给他的灵魂碎片施了什么咒。”

斯内普有些吃惊，他知道哈利身上有伏地魔的灵魂碎片，但是他不知道这片灵魂有在保护哈利。

“你是怎么回答的？”

“我说，我只是一副画，我不是真的邓布利多，我没有他的记忆。”画中的邓布利多耸耸肩：“但是，我知道没有什么魔法可以使得一个灵魂主动保护另一个灵魂，所以只有一种可能性，你的七分之一，爱上了哈利。”

斯内普不可置信的看着邓布利多，他开始明白为什么伏地魔会对一副画施恶咒了。

“真正的我，在死之前交代了我很多事情。”画中的邓布利说道：“无论如何，我们不能再让他们接近彼此了。”

“黑魔王是不可能爱上别人，你说过他连爱是什么都不知道。”斯内普说道。

“但是哈利知道。”邓布利多说道：“他可以让七分之一的汤姆爱上他，那他就可以让汤姆全部的灵魂都爱上他。”

斯内普觉得这个简直太玄幻了，他想象不到伏地魔爱上一个人是什么样子。

“这还不是最糟糕的。”邓布利多眉宇间透露着忧愁：“哈利正在一点点理解伏地魔，如果这样下去，我们真的就要失去救世主了。”

斯内普点点头，伏地魔还会在学校呆三天，他现在得想办法阻止哈利和伏地魔见面。

TBC  
每周日晚上九点左右更新~

作者可看可不看的废话：  
总结战况  
伏地魔解开衣服：“我觉得我长的很放心。”  
哈利鼓励道：“你放心的太早了，做人要自信。”  
伏地魔默默的穿好衣服，并躲避着哈利关切的视线。


End file.
